catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan
Welcome, cat. Do not be afraid - you are safe here. This is StarClan. Residents: Coppernose An elegant bring ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and a ginger nose. Intelligent and quick-witted Mate: Crowflight Kits: Sunkit, Stormkit Reason: Killed in battle, by Poppystar. Crowflight Dark gray tom with a white tail and green eyes. Mate: Coppernose Kits: Sunkit, Stormkit Reason: Killed himself to join his mate in StarClan. Magiceyes Silver she-cat with white chest and blue eyes. Reason: Killed herself out of guilt. Russetstar Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Reason- Old age. Ancient leader of WindClan, well-known and respected among StarClan. Riverstar Long haired silver tom with green eyes. Generous, and warm-hearted. Reason: Unknown First leader of RiverClan, worked with Shadow, Thunder, Sky, and Wind to make the Clans. Shadowstar sleek black she-cat with green eyes. Clever and loyal Reason: Unknown First leader of ShadowClan, worked with River, Thunder, Sky, and Wind to make the Clans. Windstar A wiry brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Quick and witty. Reason: Unknown First leader of WindClan worked with River, Thunder, Sky, and Shadow to make the Clans. Poppypetal Pinkish gray she-cat with amber eyes. Wise and peaceful. Reason: Killed by tom who wanted to be her mate, but she refused him because she was med. cat Medicine cat of RiverClan long ago. Mapletail Loyal golden she-cat with big blue eyes. Fiercly protective of her Clan-died for it. Reason: Struck down in battle over Sunningrocks by a RiverClan tom who liked her. Deputy of ThunderClan under Lightstar. Lightstar Pale cream she-cat with green eyes and slightly darker feet. Witty and kind, yet fierce in battle. Lost last life to rescuing kits from gorge. The kits, survived. Leader of ThunderClan long ago. Honeypaw Tiny golden she-cat. Kind and gentle. Murdered by Brokenstar when she intereprted an omen as 'You will lose more battles than win.' He got angry at her. The young medicine cat apprentice of Runningnose. Wetstar Gray tom with river-blue eyes. Killed in battle. Leader of WindClan. Daughter: Icestorm Streampelt A gray tabby tom with blue eyes Drowned in the river. A warrior of RiverClan Mate: Echowave Ravenstar Pretty jet-black she-cat with white paws and chest and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Previous ThunderClan leader, died in battle. Poppystar Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Previous SkyClan leader, died of blackcough. Hawkfire Young, slender orange tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. Fun-loving, brave, and warm-hearted. Sarcastic. Fiercly loyal. A warrior of ThunderClan, past RiverClan deputy. Mate: Firestar Offspring: Burnpelt Murdered cruely by Tigerdawn in a fight at Silvertrees. Lightningstripe A light brown tabby she-cat with a sundy chest and paws and blue eyes A warrior of ThunderClan Mentor: Icestorm Flamespirit An orange she-cat with pale green eyes. A ThunderClan warrior that died from a border skirmish. Lizardtail A light golden colored tom with bright amber eyes, and brown stripes and flecks. Died of Greencough; Once RiverClan deputy Father of Hawkfire and Sunblaze, and mate to Ripplefrost. Loyal, and brave. Ripplefrost A beautiful black, silver, and white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Killed by a fox. She was a warrior of RiverClan Mother of Hawkfire and Sunblaze, mate to Lizardtail. Adventerous, with a fiery spirit. Torchfire A handsome dark orange tom with soft, yellow eyes. Run over by a monster when crossing the Thunderpath. He was a warrior of ThunderClan. Father of Flameshine, and mate to Flaresong. He is srong, and strong willed. He has an undying love for Flaresong and Flameshine, and is fiercly loyal to them still. Flaresong A fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white underbellwhite paws and bright green eyes. Killed by a rogue. She was a warrior of ThunderClan. Mother of Flameshine, and mate to Torchfire. She is gentle, and caring. Bluefeather A dark, blue grey she-cat with pale blue eyes. Sarcastic, witty, funny. Can be very proud and stubborn at times. Deputy of ThunderClan before Ravenstar. Eagleclaw Kit of Skyheart, died in RiverClan battle as a kit Father: Hawkclaw Mother: Skyheart Oakpelt Kit of Skyheart, died in RiverClan battle as a kit Father: Hawkclaw Mother: Skyheart Budblossom Reddish-brown she cat with lots of white splotches from her muzzle to the tip of her tail. Died protecting her kits from a battle with ShadowClan. Her kits now reside in SkyClan (but she doesn't know that...) WindClan Queen. Stratuscloud A pale gray tom with wispy white patches like stratus clouds and pale blue eyes. Clever, easy-going, brave. A former ThunderClan warrior who died of Blackcough. Mosskit Brown and white she-kit with green eyes. Shy, sweet, caring. Died of the cold on a rainy day. Graywind Broad-shouldered silver tom with darker gray streaks and bright amber eyes. Loyal, devoted, and brave. He was crushed by falling rocks. Lilyblossom Beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy tail and light green eyes. Gentle, has a beautiful spirit, and is very devoted. She was crushed by a falling tree during a thunder storm. Frostkit Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Shy, and caring. She died of Greencough during leaf-bare. Cloverheart Long haired tannish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is brave, loyal, and caring. She was killed by Icestorm during a fight. Sunfire Handsome, fiery bright ginger tabby tom with deep green eyes. Courageous, fiercly loyal, and warm-hearted. He was murdered in a battle with ThunderClan. Brownkit Small brown kit with ginger paw and ginger underbelly. Mischevious,arogant and eager to please. Parents:Yellowpool and Gingerfur. He went out to try to hunt and night when his mother was asleap,he came back with a cold that the medicine cats couldnt cure. He died in his sleep. Lightfire Small light calico she-cat. Died to be with her mate, Riverfall. She has one kit living, Copperfall. Riverfall Gray tom. Died fighting a badger; the badger threw him into the river and he drowned. Mate: Lightfire Poppyheart Died fighting a badger with her mate, Blackmist A gray tabby she-cat. Mate: Blackmist. Blackmist Died fighting a badger with his mate, Poppyheart. A black tabby tom. Mate: Poppyheart Fangkit Died of greencough Gray and ginger tom Parents: Flintwhisker and Mistdapple Prophecies and or Dreams Unite, or die- Coppernose The stars shall look down over the blames, that set the forest on flames. The shadows shall arise and take over, blowing the leaders' cover. -Hawkfire ---- "Even the smallest bite can kill many..." ''Recived by Flamepaw towards the slugs Firepelt, Icestorm, and Flameshine encountered many times'' Chat Crowflight: Coppernose? I am here. Icestorm: -pads in- Crowflight: Icestorm? You have joined us as well? Russetstar- Welcome. I am Russetstar, an ancient ruler of WindClan. Icestorm-*gulps* I have 9 lives... Crowflight: -sounding confused- What? Coppernose: CROWFLIGHT! *her fur is glittery and eyes are shining with warmth* Oh Crowflight, I love you so much! I'm so sorry! Icestorm-I entered this place as a warrior with nine lives. I lost one of them. Crowflight: -runs to her- Oh, Coppernose! I'm so sorry! I- I thought I was fighting for you. But I was too late. -hangs head- Magiceyes- *pads in* I do not deserve to be here. Crowflight: None of us do. If the Clans carry on like this, they will all join us here. Coppernose: Agreed. *wraps tail around Crowflight's* Poppystar-I am sorry I killed you, but now I have lost 2 lives. Magiceyes- But they can't all be one Clan! We need to make the leaders see that peace must come. Oh, I know! The Tribe! Crowflight: -snarls- You! I am ashamed to have been in your Clan. You are nothing more than a coward. -nuzzles Coppernose- Icestorm-''Unite or die.' ''The prophecy echoed in her head, making her shrug. Coppernose: We shall work through the Clans with the Tribe. We must choose a brave cat to go to them and recieve the message Russetstar- Not just one, but five. Magiceyes- I'm sorry, Crowflight. You think I wanted Coppernose to die? Russetstar- The Clans must go to them. Crowflight: Magiceyes, this is not your fault. It's hers. -flashes glance at Poppystar- Icestorm-I think Mousetalon is a good choice. Coppernose: I choose Icestorm of ThunderClan Russetstar- I choose Mousetalon, then, of WindClan. I agree, Icestorm. Who for RiverClan? Coppernose: Icestorm, go back to life. Represent your Clan well. It is not your time yet. *light swirls and Icestorm wakes up in the real world.* Riverstar: Hawkfire of RiverCLan Crowflight: Mistfang of SkyClan Shadowstar- Featherstorm of ShadowClan. Icestorm-I'm in WindClan. Coppernose: Um.. your in THunderCLan. Just represent ThunderClan Shadopwstar: How about Silvertail? Icestorm-okay then. but Im in WindClan. Ah, i'll just represent ThunderClan. *goes to the real world* Poppystar: Should I stay or go? Riverstar: Mistfang of SkyCLan, Hawkfire of RiverCLan, Featherstorm of ShadowClan, Mousetalon of WindClan, and Icestorm of ThunderClan shall go. Send them their dreams. *pads to Hawkfire's dream* Coppernose- Where should they meet? Riverstar- Let's have a vote: The Forest of Light, the Island, or the Tribe of Rushing Water Shadowstar- The Forest of Light. Russetstar- I agree. Magiceyes: When do they meet? Coppernose: At the next full moon Icestorm-*pads in* Huh? I died? *sighs* Coppernose- *lets her gentle gaze sweep over Icestorm* "Be careful", she warns Icestorm gently. "You only have four lives left. You mus'nt waist them." Icestorm-Icestorm sighed. Today was the full moon. She would still be in StraClan by the time the cats meet at the full moon. Coppernose- Actually I believe that was your last life. I'm sorry. But welcome to StarClan! *nuzzles her friend* Windstar- *raspy voice* Welcome, Icestorm she croaked. Icestorm-No, this was my 8th life. But I'm too weak to move. *groans* Coppernose- Forgive me. 8th life. *light flashes brightly for a heartbeat and Icestorm's body is healed* Go back. We have a place for you, but not yet. Unknowen spirt: Hello everyone, I'm Streampelt of RiverClan Coppernose: *fur and eyes glitter* Streampelt! I haven't seen you in ages! Streampelt: Iv been visiting Echowave for some time in her dreams. its good to see you to coppernose-touches noses- Streampelt: Im sorry what happened Icestorm. Crowflight: -pads up beside Coppernose and twines tails with her- Icestorm was killed by a fox. Streampelt:-comes up to icestorm and comforts her- You'll be safe here Icestorm. Streampelt: I have to go. I will see you around-pads away- Coppernose: Crowflight! I am pregnant with your kits! *slaps tail over her mouth* Riverstar: *snarls* impossible! No kits have ever been born in StarClan! You have broken the rules! *glares at Coppernose and bares teeth threatingly* Streampelt:-Turns around- Well iv been in starclan for some time now and im pretty sure they will just go down to the mothers clan. Crowflight: -stands protectivly in front of his mate- Coppernose and I have already discussed it. When the kits are born - which I imagine will be quite soon - they will go to ThunderClan and be born as Silvertail and Forestheart's kits. Streampelt: Congrats!(To lazy!)-Pads to coppernose and crowflight- I hope it will go well! Coppernose: *dips her head* Thank you, Streampelt. Crowflight, yes, we've agreed. *stands up revealing a bulging belly* Crowflight: I just hope everything goes well. (Hey Hawkey, when are you planning to have them?) Coppernose: *gasps* THEY'RE COMING!!!!!!! CROWLFIGHT! HELP! Crowflight: -runs to Coppernose- I'm here. I know a thing or two about delivering kits - I helped our medicine cat when Mistfang had hers. OK, just breathe. (pretend their born, it's kinda awkward to do all of that XD) Coppernose: Oh Crowflight, their beautiful!!! *lifts up an orange tabby she-kit and a dark gray tom* (Lol, remember, we went over that when Night had Roar's kits. :P) Crowflight: -purrs- The she-kit looks beautiful like you. I think we should name her Sunkit. -nuzzles Coppernose- Coppernose: *nuzzles him back tenderly* And the tom looks just like you! But the white patch on his chest reminds me of a storm cloud, so let's call him Stormkit. Riverstar: Alright you two, we made a deal. *takes the kits' lives in his paws and sends them and their bodies into Silvertail* Coppernose: *wails* NO RIVERSTAR! WE NEVER GOT TO SEE THEM! *tears roll down her cheeks* Crowflight: -snarls- Riverstar, you may have been a leader, and a founder of the Clans at that, but I'm just as powerful as you here. -turns to Coppernose- I'll get them back. I'll go into the ThunderClan camp and bring them back with me, just like I will when they join StarClan in many, many moons. -turns to face Riverstar- We did make a deal. And we will keep it. But those kits will stay with us for two days and two nights. -dips head and vanishes, going down to ThunderClan camp- Coppernose: *looks teary eyed wth relieft at Crowflight* Riverstar, you are cruel! Riverstar: *eyes shadow with anger* Crowlight, very well. Coppernose I'm only doing what I should do. *vanishes* Crowflight: -re-appears with the kits and sets them down- Here they are, Coppernose. -purrs- (Hawkey which kit do you want to roleplay?) Honeypaw: I'll get you some borage if you like... Streampelt: You are blessed with 2 kits! Im really happy to see you togather again!-licks Coppernose- Coppernose: *purrs* (Sunkit) Thank you very much Crowflight. But these kits cannot open their eyes in StarClan for they will actually see us and StarClan, instead of their real mom and dad on earth. Honeypaw: Here is some borage *pushes herbs forward.* Crowflight: -looks sadly at his kits, then his mate- It's time for them to be with Silvertail and Forestheart. Lightstar: Do you want me to deliver them to their parents? Or do you want to do it yourselves? Streampelt: I will if you like, i know thunderclan like the back of my paw. Crowflight: -shakes head- That's very kind of you to offer, but Coppernose and I would prefer to take them ourselves. Magiceyes: May I come too? I need to say goodbye to my sister, Darkdapple. Coppernose: *looks sadly at her mate then scoops up Sunkit and disappears in mist* Crowflight: -nods to Magiceyes and disappears the way his mate went, Stormkit in his jaws- Lightstar: I wish you farewell, for now. Wetstar: *pads in* Streampelt: Welcome Wetstar. Crowflight: You will be respected here, Wetstar. Russetstar: Greetings, Wetstar. Lightstar: Greetings. It is not good that another leader has joined are ranks. So soon. *Sighs* So many deaths. So many cats joining our ranks. Are we going to do something about it? Hawkfire: *wakes up, and blinks misty green eyes in confusion* Oh StarClan! What happened? Why am I here? Streampelt: you have joined starclan, *greets hawkfire with a friendly smile* Lizardtail: *dips head* Streampelt is right. I'am Lizardtail, deputy of RiverClan before Rubystar. We are very sorry that you have joined us at such a young age. But I promise, Firestar and Burnkit are both safe. Hawkfire: *snarls* NO I HAVEN'T! *seaches wildly for an exit* My Clan needs me! And so does Burnkit! Poppystar: Am I welcome here? Lizardtail: Hawkfire! Calm down! *yellow gaze clouds with sadness* Tigerdawn has killed you *voice turns into a growl* She has joined the Dark Forest for it. But, Moonsky will be a good mother to Burnkit, and you can see him in dreams. I promise. Hawkfire: *eyes are gaunt and terrified and she rests her head on her paws and whimpers* Lizardtail: *bends down and presses muzzle into Hawkfire's head* You are my only daughter, and I'am sorry I left you so soon. We'll all look after you here, and you can guide Burnkit on his path to greatness. Icestorm-Eith life. *gasps* The Jorney! The forest will be destoryed if the cats don't go on it soon. Streampelt: You have 8 lives left or lost 8 lives? Icestorm-I have eight lifes. Tigerdawn-*pads in when StarClan cats aren't looking* Greetings, Icestorm, I am here to train you to be as evil and powerful as me. Icestorm-*gasps* Tigerdawn- This is a move I call Claw Bite. *glares at reflection of a cat* Stare at your rivial, and once he gets ready to leap leap for him Tigerdawn-Then climb up to his neck with claws and teeth then sink them in. *tries it on reflection of cat* You try Icestorm-*tries it on refection of cat* Tigerdawn-very good. Streampelt:*walks in* Hey! Tigerdawn! Get out of Starclan territory! Firestar: "I must be dreaming." *turns to look at StarClan cats* "While I am here, is there anything you want to tell me?" Streampelt: Riverfall and Icestorm are being trained by Tigerdawn. Firestar: "What?" *mutters* "I have alot to sort through. These are dark times* Hawkfire: *appears in a cloud of mist* Be strong, my beloved. Take good care of Burnkit. *flanks Lizardtail affectionately* Coppernose: *appears behind Hawkfire* Yes be strong, Firestar. StarClan will reward you. Firestar: "Hawkfire!" *nuzzles mate* "Im just afraid of these Dark times. StarClan hasn't told me anything." Hawkfire: *her shimmery paws and gleaming eyes glow* Not to worry, my beloved one, StarClan is with you always. Firestar: "I know that, my beloved." "I just wish StarClan would tell me something. To many of my cats are being trained by the cats of the Dark forest, and everytime I sleep I go into the Dark forest and Fight Tigerdawn and Icestorm. It's beginnging to affect me in the real world." Hawkfire: *tips her head slightly* I would tell you everything if I could. But it is against the will of StarClan. We are at war with the Dark Forest. They are beginning to train Clan cats in their sleep to kill, to steal, and to lie. Firestar: "I know. The fights Im dragged in there are affecting me in the real world. Icestorm and Bubblepaw are being trained in ThunderClan, but Icestorm was killed in the Dark forest. They have already targeted me many times. I can't keep up with it." *hangs head* Lizardtail: "It is true that dark times are coming for the Clans. Not just for ThunderClan, but for all the rest. But, you will lead ThunderClan through it, and Hawkfire will be with you every step of the way, as will every cat in StarClan." Hawkfire: I love you, Firestar. You must go now. Remember, we're always with you. Take care of Burnkit. *vanishes with Lizardtail in glittering mist, leaving Firestar waking up in the real world* Icestorm:*is being dragged in by Hawkfire* Hawkfire: *scolds her fiercly* I can't BELIEVE you! Those cats are dangerous. They want you to kill for their satisfaction. Not for yours. Now never go there again! Icestorm-*gash re-opened* They visit me in dreams and I can't escape! *growls* Tigerdawn is my KIN. Hawkfire: *growls* Tigerdawn killed you and I and Firestar. Tgerdawn made lots of other cats, including Burnkit to go through so much pain. Tigerdawn is training you to become evil! You are a great cat! You shouldn't listen. Tigerdawn-*runs in, grabs Icestorm then runs out* Wetstar-*shakes head* What can I do Hawkfire? Icestorm is being trained by my evil kit, and so is Riverfall. (btw Tigerdawn love that page so much) Firestar: *looks around with fur sticking up in all places* "I must be dreaming again." *yawns* "What are we talking about?" Hawkfire: *burhses pelts with her mate* The war that is about to happen. Wetstar, we must stop them! Icestorm is a better cat then that. Wetstar-What can we do? Firestar: "I know a war is about to happen. In my dreams anytime I fall asleep I come here or im forced to fight in the Dark Forest." *brushs his mates pelt* "I will fight to the death to defet the Dark Forest." Tigerdawn-*charges in with the rest of the Dark Forest cats and even Icestorm* Wetstar-dang Hawkfire: *her shrill cry fills the air* StarClan, ATTACK! *leaps on Tigerdawn,slashing her face* Coppernose: *aims sharp blows at Icestorm's face and clamps jaws down on her ear* Wetstar-COPPERNOSE STOP! Tigerdawn-*does the killerbite on Hawkfire* Firestar: *stand up on back paws and slashs at Icestorm, then goes after Tigerdawn* Hawkfire: *fights along side with her mate against Tigerdawn leaving her bloody and beaten* Coppernose: *looks furious and slashes Icestorm's face and blood spatters her pelt* Firestar: *Screechs and leaps on Icestorm putting weigh on front paws and whipping back paws at Icestorm, kicking her in the chest* Streampelt: Songkit! youve grown! Songmist: Im in love too... Streampelt: Thats wonderful! with who? Songmist: Blazeingstar Streampelt: What? He's evil! Songmist: No he's loved me scince i was songkit! Streampelt: As your father i wish for you to stop! Songmist: Father! I love him! Tigerdawn-*slashes Hawkfire then Firestar* Icestorm-*glares in horror* *shhhhhhhhhhh she's not fighting, yet. ;)* Streampelt: Get away Songmist! Songmist: If Tigerdawn's here Blaze is! Firestar: *Claws Tigerdawn's face as hisses with a fire of determination in hi eyes* Lightningstripe: "Hello?" Streampelt: Welcome, Lightningstripe. Lightningstripe: *Blinks* "Who are you?" Lightningstripe: "You know the illness you told Poppyheart about, that you did not know what it was?" Streampelt: Im Streampelt. Lightningstripe: "Why am I in StarClan?" Streampelt: What about that illness? Lightningstripe: "Firestar and Icestorm have both caught severe cases of it." Blazingstar: Songmist, my love! *runs to her* Are you okay? *blood is spattered on his musuclar flanks* Hawkfire: Lightningstripe, welcome! *bats her paw into her ribs playfully* StarClan is a MARVELOUS place! Lightningstripe: *Smiles and bats back* "Arn't you the least bit worried about Firestar? And Icestorm?" Hawkfire: (I'm seriously sorry, I havent been on in a couple weeks. Tell me what happened?) Lightningtail: "Firestar and ICestorm have caught the unknown illness not even StarClan knew what it was, and there getting worse. There servere cases are turning into something life threatening." Wetstar-*eyes cloud* Hawkfire: *her cheery smile turns into a frown* That's awful. And Glossypaw will never be the same again. The Twolegs made her so that she could be more comfortable around them instead of the forest cats. Lightningstripe: "She was taken to the cutter." (#starclan ) Ravenstar pads in. "Cats!" she yowls. "The Dark Forest is rising." She lifts her head proudly, and the power that radiates from her is so strong you have a hard time not sitting up and saying, 'Whatever you want us to do, we'll do it.'. Firestar: *Dips head in respect* "Ravenstar, I fought in the first battle yesturday. I got injured, but I didn't lose any lives." Firestar says as he sits up straigh as a ray of sun hits his pelt, turning it to fire Flamespirit: *Wakes up in Starclan's clearing.* "Wh-where am I?" Firestar: *Turns around in his dream world* "Your in StarClan, Flamespirit. You have died." Wetstar sighs. "No longer can I keep this a secret. I have recieved a prophecy, Like Leopards, the Ice and Gorse will run through the forest, away at the ever-lasting time." Wetstar glares at all the StarClan cats gazing at him like he was a flying alien. "I am not a flying alien." he retores. Mapletail: You are, actually, without even realizing it. ---- Lightningtail: "Now to a matter that has been worrying me. What is young Firepelt's future? Since Batstar took over ThunderClan, he has not been able to sleep, leaving his mind more open for the Dark Forest to control, and he has been thinking about leaving ThunderClan for another clan, or leaving ALL the clans. What are we going to do? He even seems to have gotten sour mooded and likes darkness more." Flaresong: *nods* This is most definately a matter we need to discuss. I have been growing more and more worried about my daughter... I know she's just trying to help him, but I'm afraid that he'll become a danger to her someday.... Torchfire: *licks Flaresong's head* We'll do our best to protect her if that day comes. Lightstar: I'm sure we will, but for how long? We can't keep watch over only two cats forever. If we did, everything would collapse. The Dark Forest will attack, and we might lose. That would mean all StarClan cats would become servants of the Dark Forest, and they would have absolute power. Lightningstripe: *Nods in agreement* "Yes. I agree. What are we going to do about Him though?" Hawkfire: *appears* Lightningstripe, Flaresong, Torchfire, Lightstar *greets each cat* Firestar will make the right decision, its in his heart of where his future lies. Coppernose: Very true, Hawkfire. It's up to Firestar to decide where his path lies. Lightningstripe: "He is not Firestar anymore, he is Firepelt. Batstar took over leadership, did we ever approved of this? And are we going to do anything about it?" Hawkfire: I dont approve of it. *curls lip* Batstar just kicked Firepelt out of place before he even retired or died! It's not fair! I want to get Firepelt back to leader position, and Batstar can be a warrior. Coppernose: Batstar is vile. She is not the true leader of ThunderClan, Firepelt is. Lightningstripe: "We should do something about it!" She says in a proud voice, which also had a tone of rebellion in it Torchfire: *nods, yellow eyes blazing* Flaresong: But what can we do? I'm afraid that if we try to do something about it, there will be too much bloodshed. But, I do know what could help. Hawkfire? Try visiting him in his dreams, and reasure him that you're still with him. Wetstar: Ravenstar recieved a prophecy, saying he was not the right leader of ThunderClan. Lightningstripe: "Then who is? I belive Firestar IS the right leader, and so do many others." Flaresong: *dips head at Wetstar's arrival* Torchfire: True, Wetstar. But Batwing doesn't seem to be getting very good reception from any of ThunderClan. Can a cat that causes so much hate in one Clan really be their true leader? Lightstar: And another thing to point out is that she may come and go as she pleases. But I have an idea, if you guys will listen. Flaresong: Of course, Litstar! Go ahead! Thorchfire: *dips head in respect* Go on! Eagleclaw dips her head Lightningstripe: "Go on, Lightstar." Lightstar: If you agree, we shall give her nine lives to be leader of ThunderClan. After that, she will go back to her hunters. Wetstar blinked. "Then who shall lead ThunderClan?" Budblossom: (sprints in, looks around madly) MY KITS! WHERE ARE MY KITS!? Where am I? Icestorm padded in. "Plotting against Batstar, ey?" she asked. Batstar flicked her tail. There were dark circles under her eyes. Ravenstar and Crowflight dashed over to her to catch her before she fell over. She was shaking. Ravenstar glared at the StarClan cats. "See what you've done!" She yelled. "Stop plotting against her." Icestorm snarled. Lightstar: What is wrong? Just please tell me! Ravenstar bared her teeth. "When Council cats aren't wanted-" she swallowed "-or are forgotten, their time in Council is up. They fade, die, leave, whatever you want to call it. They're not here anymore." Hawkfire: *hisses at Ravenstar and fur pricks up along her spine* YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DIE! EVER! *voice grows cool and dangerously soft* We don't care what you think, Ravenstar, go be a supporter of evil. Batstar is not the true leader of ThunderClan! Coppernose: *cries out* Who is the true leader of ThunderClan? Eagleclaw:*Touches tail to Coppernose's back* Echowave. *She murmered* Are you ok? Ravenstar smiled at Coppernose. "Batstar is, dear. Don't listen to Hawkfire. She was Firepelt's mate; it is only natural that she would support him." Coppernose: *sits next to Ravenstar, feeling comfortable* Calm down, young one. *glances at Hawkfire* Hawkfire: *regains her calmness* That's not true, Ravenstar. I'm supporting him because he is the true leader of ThunderClan! I foresee that he will lead us all into a great Clan. Flaresong: *looks bewildered and torn* Lightstar, I said I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and that includes Batwing. I think doing this to her is just vile. I want no part of it. (NVM. Seriously, it's been called off permantly.) (Ya, I had just gotton on when I saw what Lightstar's idea was. And I thought it was getting a bit out of hand. I thought it would be a solution to the problem, not something like that) Icestorm snarled, with a curled lip. "Stop it, it's not going to work. We are ready," Stratuscloud woke up and took a deep breath. "Hawkfire? Where are you?" Hawkfire smiled at him. "Hello Stratuscloud, welcome to StarCLan. You died of Blackcough, my friend." Stratuscloud blinked warmly at her. "Thanks for the welcome." Streampelt looks sad as he looks into a pool of water that shows Mintblaze crying. "May starclan light your path Mintblaze. Oh Hi Stratuscloud!" He murmers Echowave joins Echowave pads in. "Your time came Echowave." Streampelt murmered. Hawkfire: *gasps* Echowave, you're DEAD?? How in StarClan did that happen? Stratuscloud: *stares at his former clanmate* Oh hi Echowave! What brings you here? "I did die. Badger. I shouldn't be here! I want my clan-mates!" Echowave replies.(Look on my page. on the bottem. thanks --Echo) Hawkfire's flame-colored coat gleamed in the starlight. Her green eyes were serious. "No Echowave, you belong here now. Rest now, my friend." She looked into a pool of water showing Burnpelt and Copperpaw climbing some boulders on the way to their mountains. "Burnpelt how could you..." she croaked. Firepelt: -Appears in a curled up ball of ginger fur, then wakes up, blinking- Echowave looks happy as she sees her former clan-mate. Firepelt: -Stands up and stretchs- "Hello Echowave, Hawkfire." -Runs up to the pool of water- "Whats that?" "Thats where Copperpaw and Burnpelt are." Echowave says. Firepelt: -Gasps and looks in it, at Burnpelt and Copperpaw- "BURNPELT!COPPERPAW!" Firepelt yowled Icestorm woke up, for a second. She was still alive, just in StarClan. "Hawkfire?" she asked. "Echowave?" "Yes Icestorm." Echowave replied. Firepelt: "Im here to." Firepelt meowed Icepaw woke up, shivering. He was crushed by the tunnels, and gazed at the starry cats. "Huh? What? Where am I? Mom? Dad?" Firepelt: -Turns around- "You, Icepaw," Firepelt meowed "Are now a memember of StarClan. Welcome." He meows Lightningstripe: "Yes, welcome young one." Echowave looks at her Grandson and nearly cries."You have joined starclan." Icepaw gazed around, shaking his head. "Mom?" he asked again, whining. Firepelt: -Sighs- "Icepaw, your moms not here." Flaresong: Firepelt, you could be a bit more considerate. *pads over to Icepaw and licks his head* Your mother isn't here yet, Icepaw. But you can look after her, and you'll see her again someday. I promise. Dark Forest Attack Tigerdawn padded in, a evil smiling lighting her face. Lightstar: Tigerdawn... -growls- Lizardtail: *glares at the cat who murdered his daughter* Ripplefrost: *glares at Tigerdawn with equal anger* Graywind: *snarls* Lilyblossom: *lashes tail* Torchfire: *hackles raise and orange fur bristles* Flaresong: *stands beside Torchfire, their pelts brushing* Firepelt: -Follows Tigerdawn, eye completly milky white, under her control, snarling- Torchfire: Torchfire's gaze flickered to Firepelt, then back to Tigerdawn. His yellow eyes were furious as he spoke. "You fox-hearted coward!" he spat. "You're to cowardly to fight, so you take control of Firepelt so he'll do the fighting for you!" Lightstar: Firepelt! How Dare you! Coppernose glared at the Dark Forest cats, tail lashing, eyes narrowed. Stratuscloud narrowed his pale blue eyes, and raised his hackles. Blazingstar lead the second patrol, behind him were Brightwing, Songmist, Foxheart, and Sprucefur. "Why what a surprise," he purred. Frostkit: Frostkit watched with wide blue eyes from behind her mother's tail. With a last glare at Tigerdawn, Lilyblossom scooped up Frostkit and carried her into StarClan's forest. Graywind: Graywind lifted his chin defiantly, his amber eyes blazing. Lizardtail: Lizardtail's striped tail lashed angrily. "What do you want Blazingstar?" the question came as a growl, and he was already prepared for the answer. Songmist watched as Gingerpelt came from behind her.(Gingerkit to Gingerpelt) After the Fight Lightningstripe padded in, a look of shock on her face. Cloverheart padded in. "Am I in Star... StarClan?" She asked. "Yes you are." Streampelt meowed. Hazeleyes padded up to Cloverheart, and pressed her muzzle on the top of her head. "Don't be afraid, dear one." "But... But i have two kits! And a mate who loves me!" Cloverheart wailed. Hazeleyes nodded, her beautiful green eyes sad. "My son loves you very much, Cloverheart. You will never truely leave him, you'll always be in his heart. And your kits will be safe, I promise." "But..." Cloverheart sighed. Lightstar nodded. "It will be okay, despite what you think." "I promise, you can guide all three of them from StarClan, you will never truely be without eachother." Hazeleyes licked Cloverheart's cheek lovingly. Streampelt nodded. "I have been watching them." He meows. "You you have?" Cloverheart asks. "Yes." Streampelt meows. Lightstar padded. "Greetings, newcomer." One more chance Featherwind sighed "Just give Icestorm and Firepelt ONE MORE CHANCE?" She begged, eyes wide "Please? Just ONE more?" Lightningstripe snorted "I don't think Ravenstar and Batstar and Wetstar and the rest really CARE about what happens to them, Featherwind." Wetstar snarled. Swiftstar snorted. "Do you care, Wetstar?" Ravenstar bared her teeth. "I am ashamed. They should be punished." Featherwind looked up "Firepelt never killed Snowfall, only brutally fought her under control of rabies, and Icestorm was provoked." Lightstatr hissed. "They may have been provoked, but they may resist the provoking and ignore it." "Explain rabies?" Featherwind hissed. "Don't we all have rabies!? I mean come on! Well kittypets don't but all wild born cats have rabies." Eagleclaw meowed sitting next to Wetstar. Featherwind snarled at Eagleclaw "All cats DON'T have rabies! LEARN the FACTS!" Streampelt gasped. "Snowfall isn't dead! If she was where is she!?" (All wild born cats have rabies untill they go to the vet and get they're vaccination.) "I have been here for many moons. I am a wise old cat. I know more than you think." Eagleclaw meowed. Featherwind laughed "Im older than you are, she-cat!" (All wild born cats DON'T have rabies, they have to contract it from a already infected animal, they aren't BORN with it) (Yes, where did you get that from?) Wetstar sighed. "I'm older than you ALL." (Fire they kind of are. Look here: http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090609162103AAeFkef) "Wetstar's right." Eagleclaw meowed. (That doesn't mean that they're born with it; it just means that a rabid queen will give her kits rabies. None of the queens on this site are rabid, so they aren't born with it here. -Ravenflight) (Okay, guys, calm down. That's not the issue at hand XD -Nightfall) Eagleclaw sighed and pressed against Wetstar. Flaresong's tail lashed. "We shouldn't be fighting!" turning to Ravenstar she meowed, "I do think it's a bit unfair that they can't be council members anymore, espcially Firepelt; since he couldn't conrtol himself." Brownkit joins Brownkit: Hey is anyone here? What is this place? When I went to sleep,I was with Yellowpool! "Oh hello little one." Streampelt meows. "Eagleclaw will take care of you." Eagleclaw pads up to the kit and licks his ear. Brownkit:Is this Starclan? "yes my dear." Eagleclaw meows softly. Ripplefrost padded into the starry clearing, her beautiful silver and black coat rippling in the breeze. "You're safe here, Brownkit. Do not be frightened." Category:StarClan Category:Clans